


We all Float Down Here

by coolbattlegirl



Category: IT - Stephen King, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Dreamtale, Error Sans - Freeform, Ink, Nightmare, Passive Nightmare, SCI, Sanses, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Undertale aus, blueberry, corrupted nightmare, dream - Freeform, error, fell - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, killer sans, science sans, uderswap sans, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: A very nice and peaceful town to travel too, but many children disappear every 27 years... It is a mystery that still hasn't been solved to this day... A group of skeletons set out to find Dream's younger brother, Nightmare, who vanished after playing in the rain with his paper boat... Dream blames himself for Nightmare's disappearance and hopes that he is still alive... He asked his friends to help him find Nightmare, but as they do they discover something even more sinister and scarier. It's been 27 years since the last disappearance and whatever took those children has awake once more. And remember only one of them will go missing.(Thanks to CraftyGlitches for letting me continue their book)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Paper Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything started

Dream set down the now finished paper boat on his desk and turned to Nightmare.   
“I’m done, brother. Better get your raincoat or else you’ll get sick like me. And we don’t want that right?”   
“Yes Dream!” Nightmare quickly left the room and went downstairs. Dream smiled before a coughing fit came over him.  
“I should’ve worn a raincoat…” Dream sighed before taking out a purple marker and writing down his twin’s initials onto the boat. Closing the cap Dream waited for Nightmare to come back.   
Nightmare stared at the cellar door before carefully grabbing the doorknob. He never really liked going down there because of the “monsters” but his raincoat was down there. And he really didn’t want to make his sick brother go down there because he was too scared. Taking a deep breathe he opened the cellar door. Nightmare tried to turn on the lights but to his dismay, it was broken. He slowly went down each step one at a time. His only light source was from the open cellar door behind him.   
“Be brave. Be brave…” Nightmare whispered to himself. As soon as he stepped onto the old wooden floor, he started searching for his raincoat.  
“Come on… I know it’s around here somewhere… Ah ha!” Nightmare proudly lifted up his purple raincoat into the air. Turning around he started up the stairs when he heard the old floor creak behind him. Nightmare screamed and made a mad dash towards the door. The sound of footsteps not far behind him. He didn’t even dare look behind him, scared of what he might see. Nightmare quickly and loudly slammed the door behind him. Breathing deeply from the fright and running. He expected the door to swing open but it never happened.   
“Scared of my own footsteps…. I’m such a scaredy-cat.”   
“Nightmare?”   
“Coming Dream!” Nightmare took one last look at the cellar door before hurrying upstairs to his brother.   
Before entering his brother’s room he put on his purple raincoat and buttoned it up, slightly adjusting the golden moon crescent.   
“Brother, what was all that noise?” Dream asked as he gently picked up the paper boat.  
“Nothing Dream. Just a rat.” replied Nightmare as he walked over to his Dream.  
Dream nodded and handed him the boat. Nightmare smiled widely at the boat before noticing the initials in purple.  
“... J.N?” he read out loud before turning to Dream.  
“Oh. It’s your initials Nightmare. Joku Nightmare.” His brother replied happily before coughing.  
Nightmare nodded in understanding.   
Dream and Nightmare hugged each other before Nightmare went off.  
“See you later Dream!” Nightmare waved goodbye.  
“Love you!” Dream called back to him.  
“Love you too!”  
If only Dream had known that it would be the last thing that he would say to him.


	2. Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there buddy."

Nightmare out of the house and into the pouring rain, with his paper boat in hand. Laughing cheerfully he set his boat down into a streaming puddle and watched as his boat set sail. He ran splashing in puddles and laughing as he followed his boat down the street. Not paying attention to where he was going he slipped and fell backwards into a rain puddle.

"Ow..." Nightmare pouted and brushed off the mud that got on him. Suddenly he remembered his paper boat that was now heading towards the sewer. Nightmare quickly took off like a rocket heading towards his beloved boat that was getting even closer to the sewers entrance.

"No!" Screamed Nightmare as he watched in dismay as the boat slipped into the sewer.

Nightmare quickly got on his knees and peaked into the entrance of the sewer that took his boat from him. His hope began to leave him as he couldn't spot the boat that his brother made for him. Tears formed in his eye sockets as he hopelessly tried looking for it.

"d-dream is going to be so mad..." Nightmare wiped away his tears as he stared at the concrete floor below him. 

"M-my boat..." he cried out to the rain. Taking one last glance at the sewer he began to get up when he say something red appear at the entrance. Curious he crouched back down and looked inside the external darkness until two red eyes in the darkness causing him to jump a little at the sudden appearance.

"W-wha" 

**"Hello there."**

The voice that spoke sounded a bit of a twist between male and female. But it sounded more like a male. 

"H-hello." Nightmare greeted the stranger nervously as he scouted back slightly from the entrance. Who was this? And what were they doing down in the sewer?

The figure came out of the shadow allowing Nightmare to see them more clearly. They wore a torn up clown outfit that was a color of dirty yellow, attached to the clown outfit was a few small bells. The movement of the other caused the small rings to ring from them. Their face was covered in a red color and black stains, but a bright red line dragged across the top of their eyes and towards the cheeks. 

Their brown and purple haired scrunched up. And from what Nightmare could tell front the appearance of it. It hadn't been brushed in a while.

**"What's your name little one?"**It asked to the smaller. 

Nightmare hesitated at first. He didn't really want to tell them his name, because his parent's had always told him to never speak to strangers. 

"I-I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Nightmare said politely to them. 

The clown thought for a moment before smiling at him exposing it's slightly purple tinted cheeks. 

**"Well little one, My name is Glitch! The dancing clown!" **

Glitch bowed slightly to Nightmare. Causing him to smile slightly. 

"...well... i-I'm Nightmare." 

**"There! Now we're not strangers now are we." **Glitch smiled happily to the other.

"I-i guess that's true..."

Glitch examined Nightmare before continuing.

**"May I ask what a young boy like is doing out here on such a rainy day?" **Asked the clown

"Well... oh MY BOAT!" Nightmare hung his head in despair. 

"I-i lost my boat.... now Dream is going to be mad at me." Tears began to gather in his eye sockets again. 

The clown thought thoughtfully for a moment before smiling at Nightmare.

**"A boat you say? Does it look like... this?" **In it's hand was the paper boat with the initials J.N written in purple marker. 

Nightmare immediately lighten up at the sight of it.

"That's my boat! You found it!" Nightmare inched closer to the sewer smiling happily at it.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Nightmare reached out to take the boat but the clown pulled it back. Nightmare tilted his head in confusion.

**"Did your brother make this lovely boat?"** Glitch asked as he examined the boat in his gloved hand. Nightmare nodded.

**"What a lovely boat this is. Your brother must really love you with all his heart." **It smiled widely showing it's sharp teeth even more.

"Yeah, Dream's the best! I love him so much!" Nightmare could rant off about how much he loved his brother but he stopped himself. 

**"What a wonderful brother you have Nightmare. I would love to meet him one day." **The clown extended his hand towards Nightmare boat in hand. 

Nightmare reached into the sewer to take his boat, and as soon as it saw it's chance. It struck. 

Nightmare screamed clutching his arm that was ripped clean off on his Body. Blood poured onto the floor, the rain washing the blood into the drain. Before Nightmare could even escape It grabbed his ankle and pulled in down into the sewer. Tears poured down his cheeks as he struggled to get out of the clowns grip. 

"NO! LET GO! DREAM!" Nightmare screamed as loudly as he could before everything went dark. 

Nightmare laid limp in the arms of it. Glitch smiled widely and laughed. 

**"I can't wait to meet your brother, and then he'll _Float too." _**


End file.
